Ruriko Kagayaki
Rueko Kagayaki is a Chunin kunoichi from Kirigakure. She is a young Geisha-nin and is hailed as the Finest Dancer In Kirigakure. She is Kagura Karatachi's fiancee. She often speaks with a formal dialect and always curtsies to greet people. Background Rueko is the daughter of Chojuro's best friend and fellow Kirigakure shinobi, Renji Kagayaki whom came from a clan with the Keikei Genkai of Crystal Release, and Kagami Tenjou a kunoichi from Kumogakure. When she was two when both of her parents were killed in an accident on one of their missions. An assassin attempted to murder the then Mizukage, Mei Terumi and they were killed when he detonated a bomb in an abandoned tunnel that they chased him into, causing a cave in and Rueko to be left an orphan. So Chojuro decided that the least he could do for his best friend and sworn brother was to raise Rueko the best he could and with the help of Mei Terumi they raised Rueko together. Not only did she attend the Academy but she was also trained in etiquette, singing, musical instruments, ikebana, sewing, poetry, painting and most important of all dancing as Mei always wanted a daughter of her own and since she is Chojuro's 'niece' she has to be presentable in high society. She received her first ballet shoes at the age of four and soon started dancing under the tutelage of one of the best Dance teachers around, Rindou Haruki. Her skills in dance and acrobatics grew each day and she soon found herself being called the Dancer of the Mist. When she turned 12 Chojuro became the Sixth Mizukage and decided that the best way to move on from the Bloody Mist era which many are still trying to come to terms with. Is to have Rueko, his 'niece', marry Yagura's grandson, Kagura. Personality Rueko is a sweet, polite, humble and respectful young woman. She is shown greeting the students from Konohagure with a curtsy and introduces herself as Kagura's partner. And is completely obedient and ladylike especially when she is around Mei and Chojuro. She is also very forgiving as she holds no ill will to Kagura for being Yagura's grandson, even if Yagura's almost wiped out her clan, she is willing to move on and start over. She is very sociable and friendly, able to befriend many of the Konohagure Genin. She also exceedingly loyal and affectionate towards her adopted uncle and she sees beauty in everything. Even in Kagura despite him begging her to stay away from him, she assures him that she is always here for him and her warm and kind nature can heal his broken soul. However underneath her innocent, ladylike facade she is a master swordswoman who isn't above jumping into fights. Her ruthless nature comes into play when on missions as she simply tires her opponents out before finishing them. However she is against killing and has never taken a life. Another persona she switches to is her flirtatious side whenever she performs, even though she doesn't like it as she thinks it's embarrassing. Appearance Rueko is a fairly tall, fair skinned young woman with a thin yet slender frame and a small bust. She has slightly round eyes and elegant eyelashes. Her eyes are pale aqua blue. She has thigh length silvery white hair which is tied into a bun-tail with 2 thin slightly curled bangs framing her face. She often wears a white knee length halterneck dress with a white ribbon, underneath the dress are extremely pale blue petticoats. She wears a thin light blue corset belt around her waist, a frost blue sheer wrap around her shoulders fastened by a blue jeweled brooch and a pair of white lace-up ballet flats. Her belt has a special holster for her rapier sewn into it. She wears her forehead protector around her neck and her engagement ring on her left ring finger. When she is at home she often keeps her hair sown and wears a white T-shirt with ultramarine stripes and black shorts. And when she when practices her dancing or acrobatics she wears a place leotard, white tights, and at times pale lavender pointe shoes and her hair would be tied. Or if she has her other extra classes she wears a white and light blue yukata with a light teal obi, her hair is often tied back into a low ponytail. When on missions she wears a dark teal thigh length dress with a sweetheart neckline and held up by straps and a ribbon behind her neck. The dress is slit on both sides all the way up to her hips and reveals that she wears black shorts underneath along with shuriken holsters on her left thigh. The dress has separate sleeves in the same color that also act as fingerless gloves and she wears a black corset belt around her waist and a dark grey belt across her shoulder to act as a holster for her rapier and another belt around her hips. And she wears her forehead protector around her neck along with black lace up ballet flats, a sheer dark blue veil that covers the lower part of her face and her engagement ring. She has many elaborate outfits that she wears in her performances. Skills and Abilities Rueko is a standout in her academy days for her great Chakra control but also because of her Keikkei Genkai of Crystal Release. She is considered a genius though she denies this and prefers to dance rather than be a full fledged shinobi. But she has the skills that measures up to it which allowed her to pass the Chunin exams. Ninjutsu Rueko was taught the basics of Ninjutsu but her true strength lies her techniques and nature releases. She excels in using water, Yang and crystal release, which is considerably difficult to master. With water Release she can use techniques such as Water Ribbon a technique which coats her arms in water which she can use for offense or for defense against fire based attacks. With Yang Release she can perform techniques such as Sky Arrow a technique which is powered by Yang Release to create a Bow and Arrow comprised of one's Chakra and create multiple targets. Her best is her own Crystal Release which she uses the most for techniques such as Crystal Queen's Armor, Crystal Trap and many more. In the Manga she is shown performing Yin Release to perform Velvet Slumber and Midnight Blue. Physical Prowess Being a dancer. Rueko is naturally agile, nimble and flexible. She often uses her own agility to evade on coming attacks as well as to perform sneak attacks. Taijutsu Rueko also excels in Unarmed combat and specializes in using the Ballet Fist Way which she can utilize her dance skills while controlling the flow of battle. Thanks to her flexibility she is very adept at using kick and flip based attacks. Chakra Control Rueko is born with abnormally high Chakra reserves and is known to be one of the best at controlling her Chakra. She often demonstrates this skill when dancing as she would often dance on a pool of water for a prolonged period of time. Her techniques such as Water Ribbon and Sky Arrow requires great Chakra control to maintain and has demonstrated little to no difficulty doing so. In the Manga Velvet Sleep also requires great control as it is meant to inject the opponent with Yin Release and causing them to fall into a sleeping state. Keikkei Genkai Born with the Kekkei Genkai of Crystal Release Rueko quickly mastered it and can perform techniques for offense or defense but her most notable technique is the Queen's Sword in which she encases her rapier in her crystals. She has the unique ability to turn anything she touches into crystal such as turning her kunai into a sharp Crystal in order to free herself from her restraints from when she was kidnapped by an escaped Shizuma and a brainwashed Kagura. Kenjutsu and Fencing Rueko is trained by her adoptive uncle in the art of Kenjutsu but she switches to a sword which matches her fighting style which is her rapier. With her rapier she utilizes dance based attacks along with twirls and leaps. Other Skills From her extra classes Rueko is skilled in playing various musical instruments such as the flute and piano. She is also skilled at ikebana or arranging flowers and enjoys reading poetry and embroidery. She is also very skilled at acrobatics with her forte being hoop and pole. Relationships Chojuro Being his adoptive niece and his best friend's daughter, Chojuro cherishes Rueko, often showering her with gifts such as new dresses and even a puppy named Mochi. Rueko is extremely loyal and respectful towards him, often being obedient, calm and agreeable when in public with him. However when they are alone together she would be affectionate in a way that a niece would be to her favorite uncle. Mei Terumi Kagura Karatachi Boruto Uzumaki Mitsuki Sarada Uchiha Metal Lee Denki Kaminarimon Iwabee Yuino Shizuma Hoshigaki Naruto Uzumaki Mochi New Era: Kirigakure arc New Era: Otsutsuki arc New Era: Kawaki arc Epilogue Quotes * (To Kagura Karatachi) "I don't care what they say! I love you and I'm happy to be called your fiancée" * (To Kagura Karatachi before temporarily calling off their engagement) "You're not the Kagura I love! What has that Shizuma done to you?!" * (Introducing herself to Teams 7 and 5 along with a curtsy) "Gokigen'you. My name is Rueko Kagayaki. Happy to make your acquaintance." Category:Kirigakure Category:Chunin Category:Kunoichi Category:Crystal Release